The Squad that Wasn't There
by Aayana
Summary: This is basically an idea that I had that evolved into a story. I'll try to keep it going, since I know how it will end. Just a warning: THIS IS A TRAGEDY. I CANNOT WRITE GOOD HAPPY ENDINGS, SO THIS STORY WILL END SAD.
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction: Mizura._

_I am Mizura. I have no clan name, even though I am gifted with a Kekkei Genkai. It allows me to control water without using Jutsu._

_I live in Konohagakure._

_My sister killed me._

_How does this work? That I am dead, but still live?_

_She only killed my soul. Mia, my dear beloved sister, is possessed by Iraasei, a vampiric spirit. Mia drank my blood, killed everybody in my family, and took part of me with her when she left. I don't know quite where she went._

_I can't hate her either. She's still fighting back, I can sense it. I know when she stops, too._

_Everybody who knows the story is scared of me. They know that because she has part of me, she is connected to me. She could track me or possess me herself._

_I act like I don't care._

_I do. _

_There's a boy here who apparently lost everybody in his clan, and another who is feared, but although the leader here, the Hokage, thought that I would be friends with them, all friendship has been drained from me, by my sister. She took all of my trust in the world away with her._

_I know what is said about me. I've heard the whispers. My teachers put me into counseling, hoping that I would heal. _

_I've only seen one other girl there, at the door to the counselor's office, although I don't know why she goes. She is sometimes standing against the wall when I leave, and as soon as I'm away from the door she slips inside. She's got black hair and eyes that are the same color as mine. Her eyes show pain too, but hidden. She thinks that she's better than us, it's clear by the way she looks at us and speaks to the air around us as if we are nothing more _than_ the air._

_There is one other strange one, but I know nothing about her. She is kept away from us. They say that she's... Dangerous._


	2. Chapter 2

_Introduction: Thari Taaya._

_I am Fate-locked Fragile Bird, or in the Old language, the one my clan used for naming, Thari Taaya._

_Few elders of my old home would use the proper, the exact translation for our clan name, Fate-locked. I am not proud of it-in fact, I hate it. But I am the last of them, so when I die so too will all knowledge of our wretched way of living._

_Living as if nothing is changeable._

_Of course, the flames that killed all but me were locked in place too._

_People make choices. There are many possibilities as to where life will go because of these choices._

_If the guards had listened when the Fire-Puppets called a warning then maybe they would still be alive. But they thought it was a false alarm._

_Many people-the entirety of Yabungakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Night were killed because of this breach in protocol._

_Fire is what I remember of that night._

_Fire all around me, unbearable heat, and a layer of water surrounding me close, keeping me alive. Screams of dead-but-living, screams of absolute terror, rage, pain, and helplessness. None tried to fight it though, for they all believed that they would die that day, that that was their fate._

_The horrid smells of burning hair and flesh, smells of things that should not ever touch fire._

_I was rescued from the ashes by ANBU from Konohagakure no Sato. That is now my home._

_The medics of Konoha tried to help me relinquish the memories to ease the pain, but nothing worked. The memories would overwhelm me every time._

_I was so weak._

_But the hopelessness of Konoha's children exceeded even mine. I was more skilled then them. None could hope to draw near my capabilities. The Elemental Puppetmaster Jutsu would crush any who dared face me, for water, that which I control with chakra strings, is everywhere. It is even inside my opponents. They are therefore mine to control as I wish._

_My clan would have outcast me for such a dark technique, but although I mourn them I never respected them. Two boys attempted to befriend me here, which was unusual amidst the hate and fear that the other students radiate when I enter a room. One of them stopped, thankfully._

_A few days after that, a new girl came. I would see her exiting the counselor's office when I went there. She was interesting, if only because she was new. I was curious about her skill level._

_She was just as weak as the rest of them, the coward._

_Strangely, another new girl arrived after several months. I recognized her from the medical core, but was surprised to see her in school. From what I had seen of her, I had gathered that she was a psychological patient._

_She was attacking the medics with much ferocity, when I first saw her, and her silver-veiled-blue eyes contained the expression of a cornered beast while her white hair whipped about her person wildly. Midway through the fight, her eyes began to glow red. The medics back away and looked at her with caution. The mysterious girl was surrounded by them, so she kept altering her stance to try and see them all as she _glared_ at them._

_Her eyes showed fear, which I found intriguing._

_After a few minutes her eyes began to appear bloodshot. One of the medics said "We want to help you."_

_Surprisingly, her eyes brimmed with tears. As they fell to the floor, it was clear that they were mixed with blood._

_She swayed a bit._

_The medical ninjas that were escorting me had me move on at this point._

_I was feeling quite sorry for myself at that time, but I had pitied her for some reason. _

_I examine that memory in hopes that I will find out why._


	3. Chapter 3

_Introduction: Atsusa Aayana._

_My name is Aayana. I was told that my clan name is Atsusa, but I don't know what-or who-to trust anymore._

_I remember darkness and pain._

_The dark is now my nightmare._

_I remember a man who was as a snake, in appearance, voice, and manner._

_Snakes now torment me throughout my dreams_

_I remember silver hair a bit like my own, glasses veiling cruel eyes, and a sharp blade that cut flesh swiftly._

_The wielders of medicine also wield such tools. I hate and fear them as well._

_These were my world._

_These things, these people taught me of my power, my ability, but they did not care for me. I was a tool to them._

_I owe them a dept, for they raised me as my parents were dead, but I don't believe that they deserve the payment._

_They trained me as a Ninja, but they used me._

_I killed many people._

_My training was not completed there._

_Eventually I escaped. I would not stay with those who wanted me to kill those who didn't fight back and to fight pointless battles._

_People from Konohagakure found me. I hadn't seen anybody but those from Oto. I assumed that these were enemies. I attacked them._

_I had never used Eternal Nightmare on a person before._

_They didn't beg for mercy, as I had thought they would._

_Frowning, I released them. They suddenly were behind me and blackness hit hard._

_When I woke up I was in a plain room. The person standing over me held a blade like the ones wielded by the silver-haired snake-accomplice._

_I would not be held by them again!_

_I lashed out. This was the first of my many attempts to free myself from the white-clad-knife-bearers, the people who would capture me, imprison me. On one such event, I felt new eyes on me, calculating and cold eyes._

_Eyes like Silver-hair's._

_The owner of these eyes was dressed all in black. She looked like she had been crying. Her dark blue-grey eyes were pain filled and icy cold._

_She reminded me of me._

_One of the medics said something but I barely heard it._

_Blood began to spill from my eyes. The room swirled around me. I knew that I had over-used my Akagan far too much._

_The girl left._

_The medics-my captors-let me free, a bit, but I would always have to return to speak endlessly and throw things that were nearby at who I had to speak to. They seemed to encourage it._

_Then they decided that I would attend "school."_

_I knew from their tone of voice that they were not expecting me to like "school." They were far too cheerful._

_I glared at them, my Kekkei Genkai, Akagan, making my eyes glow red, but decided that I might as well._

_At school I was the farthest behind. I didn't know much, and so I was teased._

_Those who teased me were punished. They, like those before them, would not fight back once my Akagan was activated. Once it was, I saw everything in terms of heat. By this, I could read the mood of my opponent quite accurately, which unnerved them._

_Those who face me will all fall._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One: Stuck.

(Taaya's POV)

Having been in the academy for several years, I have learned much about the abilities of many of the students. Two of them remain fairly mysterious to me, and I am to be on a team with them. I would rather I was paired with some of the others-although their skills are lacking, I at least know what they are!

I can't believe I'm stuck with this pair. A psychotic freak and a soft-spoken peacemaker. And the _captain_ of Team Four is _obsessive_ over _teamwork_. We've only just met our teacher a few minutes ago, but it's already clear that teamwork is a core part of her-Alana Tsulo's-personality. While it's true that teamwork is useful, I _can't_ work with these two. And even if I could, I wouldn't. I _hate _them!

Finally we arrived at a training field.

"All right then," Alana said briskly, "I'd like you all to introduce yourselves."

She's been chattering on aimlessly all the way here, although none of us had said anything back. I don't know how this is even possible, but Alana is even more awake then that blockhead _Naruto_!

"How do you mean?" The dark-haired girl, the quiet one, asked in a voice that had an edge of a tremble to it. Her voice was high and soft, making her seem even _more_ fragile than she _looked_. And while I know that appearances can be deceiving, I can't believe that that _shrimp_ could have any skill to speak of.

She looked at me with terror and sadness, I thought. Did I say that out loud?

Alana smiled. Her smile had many pointy teeth in it.

The fragile girl shrank back from her a bit.

Alana's grin widened. "Well, your name, for one thing. Your goal, things you like, things you hate, and anything else that you think we ought to know about you."

There was a long silence. Alana frowned. "Well, somebody start!"

None of us did, so she pointed at the pale-haired girl, whose eyes flashed in defiance.

"My name is Aayana. If you give me a nickname, then I will kill you. Call me by my proper name or not at all." Aayana took a breath. "I hate many things, but to tell you what they are would be to expose weakness. I like nothing," She hesitated. "I have no dream for the future, unless it is to learn what occurred in my past."

Alana gave her a curious look, but pointed to the dark-haired girl, who flinched as if that finger had launched a missile at her. "You. You go next."

The fragile thing gulped. She took several breaths, as if to calm herself. "O-okay," she started. "My name is Mizura. I-I like swimming, I g-guess, um..... I don't really know what I h-hate....." her voice trailed off, making it sound like that was a lie. She took another deep breath before starting again. "M-my dream-my goal-is...." Mizura faded again. "I will help my sister overcome the darkness in her."

Alana looked interested again. She didn't bother to point at me.

I sighed. "My name is Taaya. I have no clan name that I will use, as I am the last of them. I care for nothing, and hate most everything. I have no dream; no purpose." _Granted, they don't need to know this........ _"I exist only because it is preferable to death."

A long silence hung over us after my speech.

"Well, then, that was certainly interesting!" Alana broke the silence cheerily. "Meet me here tomorrow at six AM. We'll start training tomorrow!"

She then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Aayana stood up quickly and fled, and I left as well. Mizura remained there behind us as we went our separate ways. Finally, I was rid of them!

Well, if only for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Two: Bones of pain, blood of tears.

(Mizura's POV)

I watched my teammates disperse. I remained there, though. I had managed to summon dark memories, and I wanted to make sure that my face would betray none of that before I left.

An image of Mia before she had been possessed flashed before me. She was smiling, of course. Mia had had a smile for everyone.

That was the trigger. I felt tears coming and had to struggle fiercely to keep them bound.

These moments had been occurring more and more often. Each time I felt that I was drawn closer to the pit of despair. I knew that I was drowning in my own incompetence, that if I wanted a chance to save Mia I would have to get better!

Stronger.

I would sharpen my Kekkei Genkai to the point that I would be able to hold Mia still. Then, when the spirit tried to move her, it would move itself partially out of her body, giving Mia the upper hand.

Or at least, that's my hope.

It isn't much of a hope.

I don't know how long I sat there, trying to contain my pain, but when I finally focused of something but my own misery again..... I realized how long the shadows were.

I sighed and stood up. Then I began to run. If I was careful, I could still get home before dark. I didn't exactly have electricity-I was living in a run-down shack out of the main part of town. If I wanted food, I would have to hurry.

Nobody would care if I went hungry anyway, so I had to look after myself. I'd been teased in the academy for my weakness-I couldn't do _anything_ good in close-combat, but I was okay from long distances. The other students found this cowardly.

I tried to convince myself that it was _sensible_, since there was no chance of my ever improving my close-combat, but the words still remain in me.

_Coward._

_Weak._

_Helpless._

_Pathetic._

_Shrimp._

This last, being from Taaya, made me flinch. I tripped on a root and went flying into a tree.

I picked myself up without a word. I knew that I would be bruised and scraped a bit-I was far too delicate to be a ninja. I have bones of pain an blood of tears-I'm fairly useless. But I tried anyway, and I would heal eventually. I could rest and examine my injuries once I was home.

Home.

Curses!

I began to run again, and picked up my pace when I saw the evening star. I knew that it was hopeless and _would_ be dark when I got back.

As I reached the door of the (ancient, detrimental to my health) building-if it can be called such-that I called "Home," I happened to look at the sunset-I had gotten back sooner then I thought I would. My hand touched the doorframe (that was more _tri_angular than rectangular) just as the sun went down, and a flash of green light illuminated the sky for a brief second, startling me.

I tripped again only to fall through the broken door, hit my head on the frame and crash into my makeshift table.

I lay there among the debris for a minute or two in a sort of dazed stupor. Then I remembered that night comes early once the sun is below the horizon! Sitting up quickly, I succeeded only in forcing my forehead to collide violently with a piece of broken "table." Tears came to my eyes at the pain, but I wiped them away before they could fall.

_No crying, remember? Your promise?_

_I know. I won't burden others with my inability to care for my own self. I won't burden them with my useless emotions. I burden them too much already with my supreme weakness._

I stood more carefully this time, managing (for once) to not injure myself on the various pieces of what passed for furniture. It was too late to have anything substantial, so I ate some fruit that I managed to keep cold using my Kekkei Genkai.

Finally I crawled (walking was too painful) over to the pile of various dried leaves and pine branches that I slept on. I pulled my tattered blanket over myself to attempt to fall asleep. Eventually I drifted off, after slowly discovering _exactly_ which parts of me were bruised, cut, scraped, or a combination of the three.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Three: Nightmare

(Mizura's POV)

_The whole of the ground shook.... An earthquake?_

_No, Mom, Dad!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!_

_Rocks are tumbling down the mountain that we live on, they're in the way!!!_

_Mom, Dad, RUN!!! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!?!?!?!?!? RUN!!!!!!!!_

_Come on, Mizura! Move! YOU'RE SO WEAK YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED THEM!!!!!_

_No..... They..... they _can't_ be dead, NO!!!!!!_

_I'm crying.... I can't cry, I promised Mia I wouldn't! _

_Why am I so helpless?!_

_Mia.... I'm sorry... I failed you.... I failed mom and dad......_

_AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mia, what are you doing _(Ow)_ why are you biting me? What happened to you!?!??_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_LET GO OF ME THIS HURTS!!!!!!!!!!! MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_So................ dizzy.............. Mia? Why is my blood staining you?_

_What do you mean?! Of COURSE you're Mia! NO!!!! YOU AREN'T IRAASEI, I WANT MY SISTER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_No, don't apologize, Mia, you didn't mean it!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!_

_Mia, please....... Mom and dad are gone, I don't know what I'll do if you leave me too!_

_Don't.... _(not going to cry...... not going to cry..... promised her I wouldn't....)_ don't leave me here alone..... Please, I can't make it! If you leave me I'll die, Mia, I will! If I'm not killed then I'll kill myself anyway._

_NO MIA!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(Damn it, I'm crying again....)

_Mia...... gone........ mom and dad..... dead....... WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?!?!?!?_

_How.... how could they die in something like a landslide? Why couldn't they move? _WHY COULDN'T I HELP THEM!?!?!??!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Four: Psychotic freak

(Aayana's POV)

I knew what would happen if I refused to return to the medical center-and I also knew that my efforts to fight them would be futile. Part of me wanted to retaliate anyway, to show them that they couldn't break me.

The other part insisted that I was already broken; I hadn't killed any of them even though I had had perfect opportunities. There were just _too many_ of them, and I couldn't fight them all. This was my first time going _anywhere_ without escorts to make sure that I didn't severely damage anything.

Or any_one_.

I sighed as I arrived at the medical core. The people in charge of me sighed too when they saw me stalk into the building-a sigh of relief that I had returned of my own free will.

I was whisked to a small room with countless Objects. Not-worth-naming things, and nothing that could deliver any damage to a person. Great. Time for another Session.

A girl sat in front of me. She looked like a secretary.

She _didn't_ look like someone that they were going to have ask me Questions That Have No Point Whatsoever.

The people that ask me questions are _all_, without exceptions, the People I Hate With A Burning Passion people.

Secretary lady was dressed in a thoroughly tidy blue dress, white socks, black shoes, and also had glasses. I could, at the least, break those. She looked about as fragile as that trembling girl in the cursed SQUAD I'm in!!!

The notepad that she held..... I wanted to torch it! Sadly, this room strips the user of their ability to mold chakra, much to my displeasure, hatred, and general annoyance. Please note the understatement.

Secretary lady keeps asking me Questions That Have No Point Whatsoever, which I answer because I know that if I don't they'll keep asking. I don't tell them anything that they need to know, though, so they get a bucketful of lies. THERE'S NO PEACE AROUND HERE!!! Eventually I get fed up. That's when I start throwing things.

Heh... First time I had to do this, there were _books_ in here. I threw some of THOSE, and the guy interrogating me had this bleeding GASH in his head. He had a bandage for a week, and I heard that he almost lost an eye! I'm not very popular around here, but that suits me fine.

Secretary lady FINALLY left, which means I can go back to my "living quarters" now. Also known as "My cell amongst the other crazy people."

I have mixed feelings about tomorrow. I mean, I WANT to get out of this hell-hole, but I DON'T want to have to deal with my god-damned cursed SQUAD.

That black-haired-ice-eyed bitch is bad enough on her own! She thinks that she's "better" than the lot of us 'cause she can do some fancy tricks with chakra stings and water, but she's not the ONLY one with skill around here! Throw Lady Hyper herself into the mix, then shove in Quivering Coward in as well, then toss ME into the pot.... Well, all I'll say is that we have quite the recipe for disaster going on here.


End file.
